


Chapter two

by CrazySongGal



Category: Reddie stenbrough romance
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySongGal/pseuds/CrazySongGal
Summary: Richie has gone to far...





	Chapter two

Bill could NOT believe that had happened! Richie texted his fan with a cringe pickup line! Ugh! He did not know what to do... after about three minutes of sad thoughts about how his fans would now HATE him crossing his mind he finally came to a solution.

 

Stan’s Phone:  
William Denbrough: hey there pretty  
StanleyTheBirdBoy:???  
William Denbrough: God! Sorry my roommate texted you using my phone I am so sorry!  
StanleyTheBirdBoy: 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed I know this has been a long time to wait for a story sorry!


End file.
